


One Percent

by vanillatealeaves



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Asexuality Spectrum, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2018-04-02 14:01:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4062637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanillatealeaves/pseuds/vanillatealeaves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are currently about 7 billion people on this planet.</p><p>Out of 7 billion, about 13 million live in this vast city of Tokyo.</p><p>One percent of that is roughly 130000.</p><p>It maybe seem small, though it's a lot. </p><p>But you cannot help but still feel alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was pouring with the water droplets painting the pavement as the young man was walking home from work. With a green umbrella opened in hand, he hummed a small tune as the smell of rain continued to patter.

Makoto had only been in this vast city for a year and such, and there was still much to discover. Coming to this city to study on becoming a swimming instructor, he works at a small coffee place as a barista to make a bit of money for living expenses.

Through a small park along meadows of blues and purple flowers, the park had been empty. Or supposed to be as Makoto sees a figure standing out in the rain with no umbrella as if they haven't noticed the weather.

Soaked to the bone as the person—raven-haired man as Makoto could make out—looked up to the sky. Makoto wonders as his pace slowed down, continuing to glance at the person every now and then from his sheltered umbrella, wondering what’s on their mind.

Maybe he wasn’t being subtle. Maybe the raven-haired man just had a strong awareness of his surrounding than he thought. Maybe it was a bit of both as he turned his head to look at Makoto with piercing eyes.

Slightly embarrassed, Makoto jolted with small flushed cheeks, and quickly broke eye contact. _Ahh stupid,_ he thought. Reprimanding himself for staring, he started to pick up the pace, each step carrying him away before the situation gets uncomfortable.

As he walked away, he couldn’t help but thought after that brief first glance, how blue the person’s eyes were.


	2. Chapter 2

“You’ll catch a cold if you stand out here too long,” was what Makoto said as he passed by and saw the same blue-eyed person. Hovering over them both, trying to cover as much as a single umbrella could do.  

The blue-eyed person glanced at him, trying to find something as he stares at the sudden act and then looks away.

 “A-ah! Sorry, it just seems you don’t have an umbrella, so…”

The raven gave no response.

“If you like, we can walk together, though there isn’t much room. It’s at least better than nothing? Oh, um, that is if we go the same direction.”

Makoto starts to feel part of his clothing getting wetter by the moment while he flusters. _This is so sudden after all,_ he thought. He prays he doesn’t catch a cold himself.

“I live in the school dorms, near X University,” was the first thing Makoto ever heard him say. It was then he noticed the uniform he was wearing. _Maybe part of the school’s sports team?_  he thought.

“Oh, that isn’t far from where I am,” Makoto replied.

They started to walk together, side by side. No words exchanges but the rain being their companion.

They were ready to part ways upon seeing the dormitories, was when he decided to introduce himself.

“Tachibana. Tachibana Makoto.”

_What is yours?_

The raven looked up to him, making eye contact before looking away.

“Nanase Haruka” was the reply to the unanswered question, before he walks off.


End file.
